Lost Winter
by Ameryll Cullen
Summary: Before Loki could conquer Midgard a Frost giantess came, in her hands the Casket of Ancient Winters, demanding Loki's return to Jotunheim. A mate, a future Queen and a throne awaiting him in a realm he tried to destroy.
1. Chapter 1

The plan

A long time ago Frostgiants were thriving. But then again we had the Casket of Ancient Winters. Our cities were even more beautiful than the ones in Asgard. My mother was a healer to the royal family, Father was the younger brother of the Queen. I was only past my twentieth winter when the Queen became pregnant. My sweet little cousin came into the world with the blessing few possessed, he had the skin of an Aesir. Big green eyes and flawless snow white skin. He was so little in my arms, always smiling, babbling and gripping my white locks. I was the only able to calm him, I looked like him. Because of this our parents decided that arranging a marriage between us was the best idea. Even if we were celebrated for our power to shift between Aesir and Jotun looks no Frostgiant would take either of us as a mate, they feared us, little Loki was showing signs of magic two months after his birth, what was not to fear about him. But every good thing must come to an end. The Aesir came, they slaughtered us, took the Casket and shattered all my hopes for a joyous future. They took my little mate.

Mother tried to console me, even Laufey came to try and lighten my mood with promises of returning my Prince to me. But they weren't even sure that he was taken, blood was found around the place we were hiding him. Oh my poor heart, it shattered into a million pieces when the sight of blood greated me upon entering the chamber.

How I hated the Allfather, it wasn't a month after the battle that news came about a new Asgardian Prince and they shamelessly named him Loki.

Many years later that same Prince came to our court, I wasn't far from killing him on sight but the King wanted him alive, the promise of finally killing Odin and taking revenge for our fallen Prince held us back.

- Your Grace, command me and I shall deliver Odin's head to you.

- I can't Yven, you're no assasin and I want to be absolutely sure that Odin pays for his crimes.

With that I crawled back to that dark place in my mind, it was better than living with the loss of my mate. It would seem strange that I crave the mate who was only a toddler. But we were betrothed, in our culture that means our souls were bonded as one. I feel like half of me is missing.

Laufey came to my chambers a few nights later, the ones sent to kill Odin and take the Casket back failed their tasks, losing their lives. Laufey decided to go himself and see to it that Odin died. After that everything went downhill, Asgard retaliated by activating the Bifrost as a weapon. Hundreds of my kin died, even if in seconds the attack stopped our losses were unimaginable. Laufey was dead too, killed by the same Prince that came betraying Asgard to us. The same Prince that I craddled in my arms as a baby. I couldn't take more of this pain, I fell into sleep induced by our healers so that my soul could be whole again.

My eyes were open. Why? I was still feeling it, the crippling pain.

-Lady Yven! The time has come, our Prince is free of Odin's manipulations he went to Midgard in the hopes of ruling it.

- What would you have me do Lothar? I'm weak, and Midgard is no cold place.

- Go to Odin and demand he give the Casket back.

- Are you mad? He would sooner have my head on a spike decorating his golden palace than giving me the Casket.

I laughed and mocked at Lothar for his suggestion, but maybe I was just as mad nowadays as his idea. Under the guise of night I went to the one place Asgard's guardian could hear me.

- Heimdall of Asgard! Hear my plea and let me through Asgard's Gate.

A miracle happened, in the next moment I found myself looking at a man in golden. Behind him Asgard awaited.

- I came with a wish only the Allfather can grant.

I was kneeling before him, what would Laufey say seeing this.

- Stand, Lady Yven you came with a wish, tell me then.

- Long ago my mate was stolen from me, we thought him killed, by your hands. I mourned and suffered his loss, you see we were already bonded. I wished death upon you and your family. I prayed and prayed that one day you would feel the same pain as I felt.

- I cannot give you back your beloved! Bringing the dead back is out of my power.

- You named your youngest Loki, he was the little one you took from me.

All around the golden hall loud murmurs could be heard, some cursing the name Loki, others questioning my claim.

- What is it that you came here for? - Odin demanded.

- The Casket! I need it!

They laughed and mocked just like I did with Lothar. Fools, all of them. Let them laugh they will eventually see it from my point of view.


	2. Reuniting

**Reuniting**

He granted my wish, gave me the Casket and promised that after finding Loki he would not imprison him. My mate was within reach again all these hopes gave me strength to walk Midgard's strange roads.

_They laughed still and it was starting to get on my nerves, coming here was hard enough in my current weak state. With a roar I let free my magic. The Great Hall became icy many frozen to the marble floor, Odin himself had a bit of frost on his beard. The guards couldn't move towards me to defend their king. Finally there was silence._

_- I came here not just to make a wish but to offer you a deal._

_- Speak then! _

_- Odin Father of All I offer you peace with Jotunheim. As the betrothed of Loki and blood kin of Laufey I swear not to use the Casket against any of the nine realms. When I marry Loki, rightful heir to the Jotun throne he will swear the same!_

_Odin's eyes pierced right through my soul, searching for deceit but there was none to be found. He sighed then nodded. _

_- You may take the Casket with you, but know that your words are binding, breaking it means death, this I swear to you. Loki shall not enter Asgard for a thousand years as punishment for his crimes, I cannot sentence a future King to prison. _

_- I thank you Allfather, may this truce keep till Ragnarok comes. _

And here I am finding myself in trouble yet again. I landed right beside a man called Fury. From all around weird weapons pointed at me, they were shouting at me to drop mine, but the Casket was inactive it's glow a faint blue.

- I am Lady Yven from Jothunheim I came with peace.

- Peace? Then what's that in your hands? - the eye patch wearing one asked.

- It helps me survive here in Midgard. - well I wasn't lying it did help keep me cold and icy.

As if Heimdall knew I landed where I shouldn't have I was teleported again. This time I found myself in a lavish place, around me many Midgardian danced and dined. Suddenly he came, he was right there in front of me in garbs worn by mortals. His black hair was longer, green orbs twinkle with laughter no more. In them I could only see madness.

Taming him will be hard, containing his magic will be even harder.

I stepped towards him, my back stiff with anticipation, the Casket came alive sensing it's true master nearby. Pity it will only serve me until Loki's mind clears. When his clothing changed into Asgardian ones I reacted on instinct. The Casket obeyed me sending out it's power to capture our target. From toe to neck he became covered in ice leaving him unable to move. I rushed to his side, touching his face, making sure that the Casket hadn't harmed him. The instant our skin touched both of us changed into our Jotun forms. Not wasting time or giving him any to escape I called out to Heimdall rather loudly.

- Take us back Heimdall!

- Let go of me wench or you'll regret ever being born.

- I only regret the day you were taken from me.

We were travelling then, back to our home, leaving behind Midgard and forgetting the crimes he committed there.

- Welcome home! Everyone is anxious to great you, Your Grace!

- Whatever are you taking about? Release me at last!

I touched the tips of my fingers to the ice keeping him capture. Not a moment later his hands were around my neck squeezing it tightly.

- And now tell me where you brought me, is it some punishment from Odin?

- This is your home, the place you were born. You are the rightful King and I am your mate, your Queen.

I encased him in my magic, showing him the little we spent together before being separated. I felt his core magic replying, crying out in joy and connecting to my own magic, we were one again, at least our souls found each other after all this time, I sense that his mind will be harder to change.

Frost Giants gathered around us, it wasn't common that the Bifrost opened here in our realm we were long forgotten by Asgard and separated from other realms of the nine.

- A mad and foolish plan you said but here you are alive and well, standing next to the Prince no less.

Lothar tried to hold a serious face but soon broke out in happy laughter, lot of our kin joined in, wishing the best for our future King. If only he received these wishes just as joyfully. The frown on his face was a tell tale sign of his displeasure.

- Lothar prepare the Royal Chambers, the Prince is tired and we would like to have some time to ourselves. - the suggestiveness in my tone made them laugh again, but thus time will allow Loki to calm down and for be to talk some sense into him.

- Your wish is my command Lady Yven.

A quick silencing spell and a little compulsion helped me to peacefully lead Loki towards our chambers, of course if looks could kill. He was glaring daggers at me.

- Don't give me that face Loki, we waited for so long to get our beloved Prince back. We lost you not long after you were born the devastation we felt upon realizing that you were gone. Your Mother the Queen fell ill of a broken heart, even her mate couldn't console her.

We arrived at our destination the maids were running around straightening up the unused chambers.

- You can leave now, there will be time to clean it all up tomorrow.

They left, leaving us alone again. How many times I've dreamed of this moment.

- I will lift the spells only if you promise not to cause trouble!

After a nod from him as confirmation I let him go, but I was still tensed for an attack just in case he tried anything.

- I have business on Midgard, by now I already tried to leave this realm but something is blocking me is it Heimdall or Odin?

- For some reason they had no trust in me to have enough power to keep you here so yes both of them are watching you. And so you know, we are bonded the wounds you inflict on me will appear on you also.

Deep blue and green fingerprints on his neck were becoming visible like I imagine they were on mine. I was lying saying that Odin still kept watch over him, they just used a handy spell so that he couldn't leave without me. If Loki knew he would drag me back to Midgard.

- Why would you want to rule a realm full of mortals when you have your throne here?

He was silent, giving no answer. Even if we were together how long will it take for him to accept that Jotuns weren't monsters.

- You have time before the crowning ceremony, I will talk with the council about how you need time to understand and learn our laws and such. It's a weak excuse but an excuse none the less.

In a moment of female frailty tears gathered in my eyes, tears of happiness or sorrow, who knows. Little crystalline drops trailed down my cheeks.

- If you're trying to sway me with tears I'm telling you it's not working.

- I suggest you rest, tomorrow will be a long day for you. - with that I left no longer having the power to ignore his hateful gaze when I longed for his love.


	3. The King

The King

In the morning I was hesitant when the time came for me to go and wake 's angry gaze bothered me, I knew that we would have a hard time making him accept the truth that he wasn't cast out as a babe when Odin took him. The Asgardian thinking was drilled into his mind corrupting him against us. I'll take any and all means to make him see the truth about his life as a Jotun.

I knocked gently on the chamber's doors but no answer came from within. I started to get worried, what if he found a way to escape breaking the spell binding us to stay together. I almost broke down the doors in my fright to get into the room. But he was right there on his bed sleeping so deeply, just like when he were little the maids always had a hard time waking him.

In the corner he left his armor, he took a bath, if the tube full of cold water is any indication. So he was all...under the furs...Yes he was laying naked on the bed, the furs only coming up to his lower back but still showing the curve of his behind. Never before I blushed suck a deep red in my life. Of course I knew what mates did but seeing my own mate bare for the first time came as a shock. I sat down next to his sleeping form, covering his back with the furs. I couldn't help myself and touched him. The tips of my fingers caressed his strong jaw, nose, closed eyelids and his lips. My thumb stayed on his lower lip and I wanted to know how it would feel to kiss him, I was never one to deny myself anything and I wasn't starting now. Slowly as not to wake him I leaned closer, now only a breath away our gazes met. Open eyes? He was staring at me, with the same loathing from yesterday. It made me angry, rejection was a bitter thing to swallow. I covered his lips with mine, not caring a bit about his attempt to turn his head away I followed him till I was almost on top of him. It was forceful and without any tender feelings, but he gave in. Forcefully he kissed back, gripping my hair to bring us closer. I moaned, a bad move on my part, he became even more aggressive. Turning us so he was on top, slowly he moved his right hand, making a path up my thigh then gripping onto my waist. Wherever our skins touched it turned bluish in colour. Suddenly it all stopped, his lips left mine and he removed himself from the bed.

- Do not try to sway me with the promise of your body. I wouldn't sully myself with a Jotun wench.

- The council awaits your arrival in the Throne room, I only came to wake you. - the hurt in my voice was clear and loud.

I left his chambers, my heart in pieces along with my pride. Then and there I decided I wouldn't press him to rekindle our mating bond. His duty as King to the realm was more important, and I just couldn't handle anymore of this harsh treatment. I was brought up believing that a mate provided and cared for you deeply. He was ridiculing me every time I was near him. The disgusted sneer did it this time. I was a high court Lady, a soon to be Queen. Ignoring my feelings was hard but necessary. From this moment on I can only hope that one day he will claim me as his mate giving me his love.

The day dragged on rather slowly, the council consisted of old croons still preaching about the days we were a mighty realm. Of course they gave him no punishment, but recommended lessons to teach him our traditions. In a months time the coronation ceremony would be held.

- If it's not too much to ask I wish only Loki to be crowned, our bond seems broken and we decided that his duty as a King is more important than rebuilding a bond, I can't even feel it connecting us anymore.

- Lady Yven, are you sure?

- Yes I'm sure. If you excuse me I'm needed elsewhere.

It hurt, it hurt so damned much. But I've had enough of all the pain, and he caused me a lot of it. I was almost running in my haste to leave.

-Lothar?- he was waiting outside the doors.

- My Lady?

- Tell my chambermaid to prepare all my belongings and move them to the west side of the Palace.

- But why? There's nothing in the west side except the healing chambers.

- I know, but those rooms are empty in a few days I'll leave the Capital and seek out some relatives of mine.

- What about the crowning and the Royal wedding?

- No wedding will be held Loki does not want me, the deal with Odin still stands, without me Loki won't be able to leave the realm. Now go and find my chambermaid, I'll be in the Library.

The disbelief was plainly written on his face along with curiosity. Who cared when my chest was ready to burst from pain. It was getting worse with every step I took. I will have to learn to live with this, there will be no mate soothing it. My magic was trying to repair some of the damage the broken bond was causing.

The library was almost empty, when I thought I was finally alone the doors to the Library opened with a loud bang, an angry King standing there, his eyes searching for me.

-Why are you here? - my voice only a whisper.

-I am kept prisoner here because of you, if you dare leave me with these monsters and run like a coward I swear I'll find you and...

-And what? Kill me? Do it, I dare you!

I was standing in front of him now, anger fueling my every thought and word. Rejecting me, calling us monsters, foolish boy, thinking himself above us.

-You keep calling us monsters, but the same blood runs in your veins, you are just like us, a MONSTER.

Suddenly there were only inches between us, angry puffs of breaths against my face, he was restraining himself I could see it. Hurting me would hurt him too, the bond made sure of it.

-I lost you, for years I mourned for my Mate and when finally I get you back I see someone with the face of my beloved, give him back to me, my soul is in pieces because you refuse to accept me. Am I that ugly, or stupid, that you wouldn't even consider giving me a chance. I hate you, I hate you … -my fists were pounding against his chest.

I don't remember what happened after that, but I awakened in my chambers, alone.


End file.
